Easier
by Strathmore
Summary: Antonio so casually stopped by his house, and it always ended in the same way. Sex. Romano wasn't sure he necessarily cared, but found he was growing easier and easier for this man to take. Every time it got hotter, more intense, more passionate.


Sometimes he didn't know what to think of the Spanish man.

Antonio so casually stopped by his house, and it always ended in the same way.

Sex.

Romano wasn't sure he necessarily cared, but found he was growing easier and easier for this man to take. Every time it got hotter, more intense, more passionate.

_Che palle_...

This man would be the death of him.

* * *

Antonio decided to give his '_tomatico chiquitico_' a visit that evening. Much against Romano's will, the tanned man refused to be dismissed.

"Ah, Romano! You're so cruel to me..." Antonio whimpered, those green eyes softening almost looking sad.

The Italian ignored his gaze; instead he kept his back to the man and continued his current task of preparing himself (and NOT the Spaniard) dinner.

Feeling ignored, Antonio made himself at home by slipping behind the smaller man to rest his chin on his shoulder and watch what ever he was doing. His green eyes glanced, hoping to see a flush across those round cheeks, but saw none. Why must the boy always play these games. None the less, it made things more exciting so he couldn't complain.

Romano glared down at the boiling water, stirring the contents within it sourly.

"_Get. Off. Me_."

Really, Antonio had no right slipping his arms around him and being so close. He had no right to trail his fingers along his stomach or press to his chest.

The Italian was very far from being in the mood and did not wish to be this mans booty-call this evening.

The words that held more malice than usual didn't phase his attacker. He could practically feel the smile on his friends stupid face.

"Eeehh, so cute. I love it when you get angry, you always look so serious."

Romano glared hard sideways catching the mans gaze for once. He could ignore him right now, even if it pissed him off. Elbowing hard into the mans chest, he took the few moments of freedom to take the pot and empty the water into the sink.

More focused on the food, he didn't quite see Antonio trail behind him.

His body went rigid and found his cheeks flushing scarlet when he felt a tongue, of all things, on his curl.

Screw ignoring, when Antonio played unfair he got verbal.

"_Vaffanculo_!" Romano spat, elbowing the man as hard as he possibly could.

"Get off me! Don't touch me you creep!" His face felt like it was on fire. His heart began to speed up as he swung the burning pot towards his friend.

That got him away.

"Ahh~ _Querido_, you're so mean! That could seriously burn me you know!"

Romano stood still with the pot out, glaring at the man. There was still some hot water inside he was tempted to throw on the other.

"What have I told you about touching me, bastard?" He snapped, eyes narrowing trying to will down the flush that now coated his cheeks. So long as his curl wasn't touched again, he didn't have a problem.

Much to his surprise, Antonio bravely grabbed the pot by its sides and took it right out of Romano's hands. Staring at the man like he was insane, he began sputtering.

"I-IDIOT! That's hot! You're going to burn your dumb ass hands! Although maybe that's a good thing..." He snarled, feeling concerned (only slightly) for the mans finger tips.

The larger man held the pot like it was nothing. Most likely thanks to those callouses from years of battle and wielding a forty pound axe.

"I can't have you being so dangerous, _mi __tomatico chiquitico_!" Antonio replied, grinning as he set the pot down and stuck a sore finger in his mouth.

_Damn it, don't start licking your fingers. Don't start.._

His deepest prayers were ignored by that bastard of a god when his friend began sucking each finger innocently. That bastard knew he had his attention, that stupid, stupid bastard!

Doing his best to ignore the situation, Romano turned to the stove to make sure it was off and rubbed the counters down with an old rag. He could keep this up. As long as he couldn't see the man, he was-

"A-AH! NN-_ m-merda_.. ah!" Romano found himself falling towards the counter harshly on his hands. His fingers gripped the rag while his head tipped back.

Antonio's fingers found his curl, tugging and stroking it over and over. Romano's face felt hot, teeth digging into his lower lip as his hips bucked forward involuntarily.

"Stop touching me- AH- I'M SERIOUS!" Romano snapped, though the heat was gone.

"Oh Romano, you don't mean that.." Antonio cooed, mouth pressing close to the mans ear from behind while his hand dared to play with such a sensitive spot.

Romano found his legs trembling, most of his weight now on the counter top as he panted. His ass stuck out just a bit more and legs spread shamefully. Shit, this bastard.

Shaking his head back in forth in defiance, those stupid hands began trailing. While one hand tugged at his curl, the other slid down his stomach and to his groin.

Romano snarled under his breath before a small noise slipped out in a sigh of pleasure when that hand palmed the clothed area.

"Ah, _Querido_ you look so beautiful." Antonio hushed, mouth pressing to the mans neck. "What a naughty boy, spreading yourself so easily to me."

The words pissed the Italian off. One, he wasn't beautiful. Handsome, sexy, what ever anyone one said were what he accepted. Beautiful was something you said to woman. And two, no way in hell was he easy.

Mustering up his strength, he refused to be taken advantage of again and stomped his foot down hard on the Spaniards.

Antonio gave a surprised noise of pain that gave the Italian enough room to shove back and un-trap himself from the counter.

"Fuck off, go fuck someone else! I'm not easy, and I refuse to be!"

Romano stood strong despite his face being red enough to match his nickname of 'little tomato'. No, he was not easy, and he refused to be easy.

Antonio, who's emerald eyes seemed pained from the foot stomping seemed to brighten up instantly at the words. Why couldn't he be like a normal person and get the hint he wasn't wanted? It was almost like saying '_I hate you_' flips around in his head to '_I love you_'.

Stupid, stupid bastard!

"Oh Romano, Romano, Romano.." He hummed, advancing on the smaller man slowly. "I was teasing~"

Romano glared as the man approached. When he saw a hand reach for his curl he snagged the wrist and shoved it down.

"Don't touch me!" He roared, though his friend just smiled in response.

"Oh _Querido_, what a tiger." Antonio hummed, green eyes soft and cloudy with lust. "What a man.." He purred, hands pressing to the smaller's chest leaning in close to his face.

Shit, Romano knew Spain was playing with him. His friend knew he loved the ego strokes, he always did. His resolve faltered a tad at the words, panting lightly as his heart began to speed up yet again.

"You better fucking believe I'm a tiger.." Romano growled, lashes falling as Antonio's lips ghosted over his.

"Big, _strong_ tiger..." The words were breathed out against supple lips. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The Spaniard had him, and he knew it.

Lips pressed to lips with a fiery passion and hands wove through hair trying to get the most out of the other man. Romano found his back against the counter top as he moaned willingly into the kiss, opening his mouth and taking in more of the feeling.

Maybe he was easy, though he'd never say it out loud and always would fight back. He was only easy for this man, he couldn't help it. He can fight back and argue and curse but when it came down to the action, he lost his bite and was all bark.

Romano moaned, panting into the kiss as Antonio's mouth devoured his own. Tongues explored known territory before breaking. The Italian's head rolled back as that mouth latched onto his throat. His tongue pressed over his adam's apple before down to his collar where he bit and sucked.

"D-don't leave a mark, fuckface.." Romano panted, eyes shut feeling electricity pulse through his body at the feeling of teeth and tongue. His hips rolled up against the others when that sinful mouth continued its assault on fair skin.

Groaning out, Romano found his hands weaving through thick dark hair to hold the mans face in place. Yes, he loved this even if the man annoyed him. He may be annoying and dumb as fuck, but he was a passionate lover and every single one of his actions made his heart hammer.

Antonio's mouth kissed and sucked down his chest and over fabric. Romano only watched as the man slowly went to his knee's and pressed up the bothersome barrier that was his shirt to kiss his stomach.

Romano's cheeks flushed, idiot. This was embarrassing, what was he doing down there?

His body tensed again, mewling when that hot mouth pressed an open kiss to the front of his pants. Damn it, god damn it!

Romano's hips rolled forward as the tongue pressed and sucked on fabric creating a damp spot on the front of his jeans. He didn't care, all he wanted was more and preferably that mouth on skin.

"_D-dio mio_- AH- ANTONIO!" The words fell from his lips while his hand latched onto the mans head and yanked on hair. Why was he always such a tease?

Said man glanced up, running his tongue hotly along the clothed area.

"_Si, amor_?" He hushed, voice low and husky.

Romano's heart flipped and fingers clung tighter. His teeth dug once more into his bottom lip while he shakily brought a hand up to play with his curl.

His finger twirled the delicate hair and tugged, gasping out and panting as his eyes clouded. He momentarily called himself a slut in the back of his head for enjoying this so much. He couldn't help it, once he was on the Italian blood inside him boiled and longed for the passion it deserved.

Antonio looked enthralled by the display before him. Moving to unbutton the mans pants Spain gratefully yanked down to his ankles.

Romano's finger yanked a bit harder on his curl panting heavily as his cock jumped from the action.

"W-well, bastard?" Romano panted trying to glare down at the man on his knees. "You waiting for me to smack you in the face with it or something? Su-_ OOoohhh_-!"

Spain's mouth went over the hot organ in a rush, sucking roughly on the tip before bobbing up and down the area. Romano's head threw back, shouting out his pleasure and let go of his curl to grab hold of the mans head.

Shit, shit, shit! It felt so damn good.

The Italians hips jerked up only to be smacked down by strong hands while Antonio sucked and bobbed. His mouth twirled over the tip before down the engorged body to the base where he held him in his mouth. Swallowing around the organ, Romano wailed in pleasure wanting to mouth fuck the man desperately.

"Antonio- fuck- _merda_- ohh- NNN!" The words fell from his lips without his will. His face felt like it was on fire- more than that. His bangs stuck to his forehead as his eyes squeezed shut feeling his cock throb in the mans mouth.

More, more, more! His stupid friend needed to give him more, this fucking tease!

Antonio grinned around the flesh at the noise and hummed his approval (that sent the small Italian into a frenzy of swears) as one hand abandoned the mans hip to play with his balls that only further created noise.

_Shlup, shlup, shlup_.

The noise of the mans mouth around him made his stomach clench and mouth hang open, soundless noises of pleasure gasping out.

"I- NN- Toni- I-" His mouth garbled out unfinished sentences . So close, he was so close. It felt amazing, wonderful-

gone?

The shock of loss of contact make him openly wail in disapproval. His fingers tugged harshly on dark hair.

"SUCK ME YOU BASTARD!" Romano shouted. He was too close to stop now- why damn it! Why had he stopped!

His friend gazed up licking his lips only to grab the mans hips and flip him around. Romano made a soft 'oof' noise as his hands came in contact with the cool counter again. Pressing on his forearms, ass in the air and legs spread. (As far as his pants around his ankles would allow him) He peaked over his shoulder to see what that idiot was up too.

Romano pressed his forehead to his forearms to hide an embarrassed noise as Antonio spread his cheeks and stared at his puckered entrance.

"D-don't stare you creep..." Romano panted feeling his cock throb from its neglect. Antonio leaned his face forward and pressed his tongue hotly to the area.

Romano found his skin crawling and face burning right when he thought he was cooling down.

"Y-YOU SICK FUCK- ahh- NO- N-no rimming aah.." Romano's head tossed to the side, panting as his legs began to tremble once again while the mans mouth worked his back side. Shit, this fucking .. fucking.. ah..

He didn't have enough wits to complain at this moment.

The Spaniards tongue pressed and circled the area, fucking him with his mouth that sent waves upon waves of goosebumps up his arms. That daring mouth licked up his back as far as he could reach before back down and twisting his head to devour the area, moaning heartily into the skin.

"A-antonio- _per favore_..." Romano gasped, his own finger coming up to play with his curl. He needed something else, something better. His hips bucked forward as the curl was touched and Antonio's hand began to slowly stroke his neglected front.

Ah, why was he such a TEASE! Almond eyes fell heavy lidded as his mouth hung open panting disgracefully like any bitch in heat would. Who gives a fuck at this point? His fingers scrapped at the counter top needily as the man continued his assault.

"ANTONIO!" He gasped, jerking his hips, trying to thrust into that annoying hand.

"FUCK ME ALREADY- s-stop the foreplay, stop..." He moaned, eyes shutting and brow knitting. "Y-you fucking shithead- you bastard.." He groaned, lifting his ass just a bit more.

Antonio sat on his knees gazing up at the display and couldn't keep back a sly grin. It was so fun to make his friend break like this. Slowly standing, he walked off making the Italian swear and spit until the man returned.

"I'M SO FUCKING SERIOUS TONI- I-IF YOU DON'T-"

"Patience." Antonio soothed, running a hand along the mans spine.

He ran out of patience the moment the mans mouth was around his cock. He was fed up with waiting. Still, he found himself delighted when he heard a small cap being opened and knew almost instinctively what it was.

He ignored the sound of the mans pants being unbuttoned and sat silently, for once, waiting for what was to come. His heart fluttered around in his chest as excitement began to built before letting out a gasp.

Antonio's finger pressed into the tight man all the way to his knuckle. Romano found his head falling forward on his forearms as he kicked a stubborn leg out of one of his pant legs to spread apart even farther.

The finger probed nice and deep and Romano showed his gratitude by moaning softly, muffled by his arms. Another finger, just a slick and thick as the other slowly moving in and out of the abused area.

His head un-tucked itself to rest his chin on his arms, panting openly as his eyes gazed off at the wall in front of him.

"_Si_... ahh..." Romano moaned quietly feeling the fingers move just a bit faster- _another finger added, shit_- curling all together inside of him. His back arched and hips bucked as what ever that magical spot inside of him was stroked.

"THERE- _SI_- AH-" He shouted, thrusting back on the fingers. Antonio decided to tease him by rubbing the area hard with his fingers, never letting up the pressure. He noticed Romanos back sheen with sweat and hips buck down in a whorish manner trying to take more of his fingers.

The Spanish man loved this side of his little tomato. The needy, raw, hot side he refused to give easily. When it came down to the act of sex, both men were different. Both passionate lovers, both wild.

What could they say? They were the nations of love and passion after all.

"Fuck me, fuck me- AH- _per favore_ FUCK ME!" Romano groaned, rocking his hips down hard into the mans fingers. He hated this man, HATED. The teasing, the name calling- ARUGH. Romano's head felt like a puddle of goo as the fingers removed themselves and he heard a squelsh of something else being lathered in lube.

_Yes, yes, yes.._

Romano's heart fluttered ten fold, he knew what was coming now. This stupid bastard who he hated could do one thing to make up for everything.

"So impatient _mi __tomatico chiquitico_~" Antonio teased, rubbing his slicked member between the cheeks. Romano gasped. He was so close to getting what he wanted.

"Stop hotdogging me and fuck me!" Romano snarled, glaring over his shoulder with a flushed, desperate expression.

"What a vulgar mouth. Fuck this, fuck that. I swear that's all I've heard from you since I got here."

That smirk. That fucking smirk. Romano glared feeling anger swell in his chest as his friend _smirked_ at him and teased him by grinding between his cheeks and letting out a satisfied moan of his own.

His own hand shot between his legs. He couldn't take this torture. He pumped his swollen shaft up and down in fast strokes, cheek pressing flush to the counter as he left his mouth slightly agape not caring if he drooled or let out disgraceful noise.

He needed relief more than ever. His hand was stopped, as expected, and he snarled and groaned out his anger thrashing his head side to side.

"FUCK- FUCK- I HATE YOU!" He screamed. This was torture. His body ached for so much but was given none.

Okay, take back that last part. He was just given some- more than enough- so much.

Romano shouted and thrashed as the man entered him, pressing in swiftly all the way to the base. He felt the tip of the mans arousal pillow against his prostate in one go and felt his mind whirl.

The Italian clawed at the counter, gasping and panting hot puffs that fogged the tile as Antonio began thrusting in and out of him. This- he wanted this.

"Ahh- ha- TONI- yes- _si_- s-so good...!" Words fell loosely from his lips as the man thrust, every time knowing just where to hit. His hand scrambled up, tugging on his curl. He needed so much more after all this torture.

More, more, more!

Romano rocked back hard into the mans thrust, loving the gasp he got from the Spanish man who was now cursing in his own tongue.

"Y-you like my ass, huh? You like fucking- AH- my ass?" Romano growled. He could control from the bottom, and he knew just what to say himself in times like these to drive the tan man mad.

Antonio nodded dumbly, unable to give a proper response as he pounded into the man, the tip slamming so wonderfully into that spot time and time again. Romano felt dizzy and knees felt weak, yanking on his curl desperately and moaning out without shame.

"So good- you fuck so good- FUCK ANOTNIO- you- AH!" His stomach began to tighten. He was surprised he lasted this long actually. Distantly he could hear skin smacking on skin and the wet, fucking hot, sound of the Spanish man sliding in and out.

It was such a dirty noise. Wet, _shluping_ noise that drove the Italian crazy.

"I- OH- I can't- Antonio I can't- I'm going to come- I'm-" Romano thrust back wildly onto the man. Want, need, desire- everything! A chain of noise broke from his lips as he cursed in Italian, vulgar words so wrong and dirty that no one should utter.

He swore freely, yanking to hard on his curl and feeling his arousal throb, the tip hot, before coming messily.

Romano cried out, face flushed, finger holding his curl tightly as he emptied himself onto the floor and cabinet below. His heart hammered and feeling of climax washed over him like hot waves.

Yes, yes, _god_ yes...

The Spanish man thrust into him from behind, whining how he wasn't done yet in broken pants, but Romano didn't care. Fuck, the feeling of the man pounding into his prostate after he came- it was like riding a wave of pleasure.

It made his knees buckle and body convulse, gasping and shooting just a little more of what was in his body out onto the floor. And then it happened- he felt himself being filled and groaned as the man behind him let out his own cries of pleasure in that amazing voice of his.

His hands clawed at the counter as he mewled, this feeling. Ah, this full fucking feeling that made him feel so damned complete. His forehead smacked on the counter, panting harshly as he slowly began to come down from his high.

He felt lips on the back of his neck soothing him, hands caressing his sides lovingly as sweet nothings burn into his heart.

Friends, lovers, what ever the fuck they were.

When it all ended, Romano could remember why he always gave in and became 'easy'.

Be this the death of him or not, he'd love every moment of it.


End file.
